


Papa and Dad

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Parental Death (Discussed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Kanata visits Nico to try and bond over dead parents.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Papa and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kanata's anime episode and Nico's school idol diary entry!

“So… how old were you?”   
“Eh? How old was Nico when what?”   
“When… your other parent… died?”   
“Oh.”   
  
Nico sighed. The quick glance at Kanata she then gave was frustrating, so she immediately turned her head the other way. What a dumb face…   
  
“Don’t like talking about it.”   
“Understandable.”   
“But…”   
“?”   
  
She massaged her temples.   
  
“13. Nico was 13.”   
“15 here.”   
“You too, Kanata?”   
“Yeah. Mine’s a little fresher I guess, but it was kinda coming since I was 13 anyway. Haruka-chan was that age when it actually happened though… it hit her pretty hard.”   
“Cocoro and Cocoa were pretty young, and Cotaro had just been born. My sisters have a few vague memories of him, but they- they didn’t really…”   
“They didn’t know him as much as you did, huh?” Kanata queried, mouth full of a biscuit.   
  
Nico leant to the table and took one too, holding it limply between her knees   
  
“No. They didn’t.”   
  
There was silence for a bit, and Nico thought that maybe she’d finally shut her goddamn trap, but no.   
  
“My dad taught me to cook. We always did it together, but in the end I was cooking for him… and then he couldn’t eat my cooking at all, and then… yeah. What did your dad do with you?”   
“Will you shut up? Jesus christ, woman! Shut the fuck up! How can you talk so casually about death?”   
  
Kanata recoiled.   
  
“I don’t know, I think I’m just… used to it, or something-”   
“Used to it? What the fuck!”   
“He died of cancer, we all knew it was coming, so-”   
“So it wasn’t even a shock. You think you can relate to me over this shit? Bond or something? You don’t know anything about papa and me, Kanata!”   
“I was trying to learn, I-”   
“Um!”   
  
The head of Haruka poked around the doorway, and so did three others at much lower heights. Crap, she’d forgotten that Haruka was babysitting nearby. Damn this tiny bloody apartment and the shitty thin walls!   
  
“Is everything… okay in there?”   
“Yup, Nico! No need to worry!”   
“Really? There was yelling, so-”   
“I said, everything’s fine, Nico! You can go back to your business now!” she insisted through secretly-gritted teeth.   
  
“Oh… okay! Um… come on then you three, we’ve got a castle to build with blocks!”   
  
They left, and Nico took an angry bite of the biscuit.   
  
“... Sorry.”   
“I shouldn’t’ve yelled like that with my siblings so close.”   
“Mmmm…”   
“God, what must they think of me now?”   
“You’re just stressed, I’m sure they don’t think less of you.”   
“You think so?”   
“I do.” Kanata reassured, placing a hand on Nico’s shoulder.   
  
She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. On one hand, she didn’t want to be touched, but on the other hand… she couldn’t stay mad. There was something about Kanata that was just… too damn soft, or something. Fuck.   
  
The last bite of the biscuit was taken, but only so Nico could run her hands down her face.   
  
“It’s alright… I’m sorry. I thought maybe I could help is all, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Kanata explained.   
“It’s fine. I’m…”   
  
The next part was hard to say.   
  
“I’m sorry I lost it at you. Nico has just been under a lot of pressure lately.”   
“I know, and I know what it’s like. I have to take care of my little sister too, y’know? And my job… and study… and idol stuff…”   
“Yeah, Nico gets it.”   
“Does Nico-chan want a hug? We could all use one from time to time, Kanata-chan thinks.”   
  
The open arms were just inviting enough to draw Nico in after a moment’s hesitation. She wouldn’t cry. Not here, not like this. Just… silence. Kanata was warm and soft, her pats gentle and slow.   
  
She couldn’t tell how long it was, but eventually Nico felt the need to speak up.   
  
“Papa made up the nico-nico-nii.”   
“That’s pretty cute… he sounds like he was a fun man.”   
“He was.”   
“Mine was too.”   
  
Nico hugged tighter, and the next phrase they said in sync.   
  
“I miss him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get something quick out, so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you very much for reading to the end!


End file.
